wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ruttou/Cintra
Genealogie |flaga = Flaga Cintra2.svg |flaga-link = flaga CintrySezon burz |obraz = Mapa Cintra2.svg |język = wspólnycykl wiedźmiński, passim |stolica = CintraAlfabet Sapkowskiego |ustrój = monarchia dziedziczna; zobacz też: sekcję „ustrój” |typ = królestwo |władca = król Emhyr var Emreis , fałszywej Cirilli|group="N"|name="iu"}} |zależne = Nilfgaardu |moneta = złoty dukat cintryjskiCzas pogardy'' |religia = Melitele (?) Freyja |terytoria = Attre Strept |mapa = W1 SS Cintra mapa.png }} Cintra, wym. (st. Xin'treaKrew elfów, wym. ; sk. Xintra, wym. ) – królestwo północne położone między Jarugą a Doliną MarnadalWieża Jaskółki, będące od kwietnia 1268 roku w unii personalnej z Cesarstwem NilfgaarduPani Jeziora. Od północy graniczy z Verden, Sodden, Zarzeczem i BruggeChrzest ognia, od wschodu z Lewobrzeżem, a od południa z Nazairem. Stolicą państwa jest Cintra u ujścia Jarugi. Historia Początki ludzkiego osadnictwa Pierwotnie tenery Cintry (lub przynajmniej miasta u ujścia Jarugi) zamieszkiwały elfy. Przejęli je przodkowie Cintryjczyków, którzy wpłynęli w ujście Jarugi ok. VIII w. Budowali oni na fundamentach elfich miast. Prawdopodobnie przypłynęli pod znakiem trzech złotych lwów kroczących w polu lazurowym, który został ustanowiony ich herbem przez nieznanego z imienia wodza. Na pewno pierwszym ośrodkiem, na jaki trafili, było miasto Cintra, które wówczas najprawdopodobniej nazywało się Xin'trea. Wczesna monarchia Kruków thumb|Herb rodu Cerbinów Pierwszym znanym królem Cintry, a zarazem założycielem dynastii Cerbinów-Kruków, jest Cerbin (st. cerbin – 'kruk'), który zawdzięcza swój przydomek czarnym kruczym piórom na hełmie. Ożenił się z nazairską księżniczką Beccą, z którą miał liczne potomstwo. Tron odziedziczył pierworodny syn Correl. Jego żoną była Eschiva soddeńska. Mariaż ten spowodował pretensje do soddeńskiego lenna, a sami Cintryjczycy uznawali się za potomków prawowitych książąt soddeńskich. Ich syn Coram (st. coram – 'lew', ur. przed 1138 ) odziedziczył tron po śmierci ojca. Siostra cintryjskiego króla Cirra została wydana za redańskiego króla Radowida II, zaś bracia Coram i Ceran w trakcie pobytu w Lyrii zakochali się w córkach króla Egona – ten drugi ożenił się z Impeccą i stał się później królem Lyrii, a Coram poślubił Rigobertę. Dzięki tym mariażom w herbie Lyrii i Rivii widnieją cintryjskie lwy. W 1189 r. zmarł Coram I, a na jego miejsce wstąpił syn Coram II (ur. 1154). Jeszcze przed objęciem tronu, w 1176, ożenił się z Fioną z Temerii, jedną z „trojaczków z Houtborga”. Jej matką była Riannon, córka legendarnej elfki Lary Dorren. Małżeństwo to wprowadziło do cintryjskiej linii tzw. gen Lary, co było przyczyną wzmożonej aktywności magicznej potomków tej pary królewskiej. Nowy król wielbił turnieje rycerskie. 7 lat po wstąpieniu na tron zmarł wskutek obrażeń odniesionych na jednym z nich. Władzę przejął jedyny syn Corbett (ur. 1178). Anarchia i restauracja Okres rządów Corbetta upłynął pod znakiem nepotyzmu, korupcji, niesprawiedliwości i kradzieży. Krótko po koronacji król ożenił się z kaedweńską księżniczką Elaine, której imię uległo trawestacji na Elen. Ich jedynym synem był Dagorad (ur. 1196). Był jedynym powodem pozostania Elen w Cintrze, bowiem jej ojciec Benda chciał zabrać córkę z powrotem do Kaedwen z powodu złego jej traktowania. Imię Dagorad, będące zmodyfikowanym imieniem kaedweńskiego króla Dagreada, nadała królowa na cześć swojego dziada. W latach 1196-1208 Cintra przeżywała głęboki kryzys. Nowy król zupełnie zaniedbał rządy i politykę zagraniczną, oddając się pijaństwu i rozpuście. Faktyczną władzę przejęli kochankowie i kochanki władcy, skarb był łatwo dostępny dla komilitonów, z czego chętnie korzystali, a skorumpowani zausznicy i totumfaccy antagonizowali poddanych i sąsiadów. Opozycja i niezadowoleni byli skazywani na więzienie, szafot lub wygnanie. W tym samym czasie królowa Temerii Bienvenu La Louve obawiała się intryg Adalii. Zaaranżowała więc małżeństwo między młodym cintryjskim królewiczem, a wdową Adalią. Cintra nie miała wyboru – popsuwszy sobie stosunki z Verden, Aedirn, Lyrią i Nazairem, potrzebowała sojuszu z potężną Temerią. W ten sposób doszło do incestu – Dagorad i Adalia byli spokrewnieni. Prawdziwy dziad Adalii, Amavet, oraz babka Dagorada, Fiona, byli bliźniaczym rodzeństwem. Po śmierci Corbetta w 1208 w wieku lat 30 zakończył się okres anarchii. Rządy objął Dagorad. thumb|Adalia Wróżka Młody, bo mający zaledwie 12 lat król, stanął przed trudnym zadaniem odbudowania opinii kraju i dynastii zniszczonej przez swojego ojca. Dagorad był lekceważony, uważano go za pijaka. Nie była to jednak prawda, bowiem był zaprzeczeniem Corbetta – jego politykę cechowały spokój i inteligencja. Pierwszym problemem byli faworyci i faworytki poprzedniego króla. Nie chcieli zejść ze sceny politycznej i planowali przejąć kontrolę nad młodym królem, utrzymując tym samym faktyczną władzę w państwie. Monarcha zadziałał jednak szybko i energicznie – znalazł poparcie poddanych, w tym wojska, i rozprawił się z rokoszanami. Małżeństwo Adalii i Dagorada było zgodne. Kobieta, mimo strachu, jaki wzbudzała, była łagodna i życzliwa. Słynęła ze zdolności czarodziejskich i wieszczych. Owocem ich związku była królewna Calanthe Fiona Riannon. Po śmierci króla w 1230 Adalia odrzuciła propozycję regencji do czasu ponownego wyjścia za mąż lub wydania za mąż Calanthe. Wyjechała z kraju i osiadła na wyspie Thanedd, w szkole czarodziejki Tissai de Vries, gdzie zmarła w wieku 95 lat. Rządy Calanthe thumb|Król Roegner Calanthe objęła tron Cintry w wieku 14 lat. Rok później zwycięsko poprowadziła cintryjskie wojska w bitwie pod Chociebużem przeciwko armii Nazairu, dzięki czemu zyskała przydomek Lwicy z Cintry. Dwa lata później zdecydowała się po wielu namowach na małżeństwo. Królowa chciała bowiem rządzić niepodzielnie, lub co najwyżej zgodzić się na instytucję księcia małżonka, ale stare rody oparły się temu. Calanthe miała więc do wyboru wojnę domową, abdykację na rzecz innej dynastii lub mariaż. Okazało się jednak, że brakuje chętnych – krążyło wiele plotek o związkach kazirodczych, licznych romansach, a nawet o związku ze swoją kuzynką Meve z Lyrii. Małżonka dla Calanthe szukano więc daleko. Znaleziono kandydata w Ebbing, w księstwie Salm – 24-letniego diuka Roegnera de Salm. De Salm zgodził się bez wahania – był to dla niego zaszczyt, ale przede wszystkim awans. W 1235 urodziła się Pavetta. Po dwóch poronieniach jasnym stało się, że Lwica nie będzie mieć więcej dzieci. Małżeństwo władało królestwem wspólnie, jednak to Calanthe miała faktyczną władzę. thumb|Królowa Calanthe W 1244 zmarł Roegner. Sprawiło to, że wdowa stała się jedynowładczynią. Próbowała ponownie sięgnąć po władzę absolutną, jednak szlachta znowu stanęła przeciwko królowej – powoływała się na prawo dziedzictwa i tradycje. Lwica musiała ustąpić, ponieważ jasnym było, że nie wyjdzie drugi raz za mąż i nie urodzi dzieci. Mimo tego otrzymała wówczas wiele ofert ponownego zamążpójścia – m.in. ze strony Ervylla verdeńskiego i Venzlava z Brugge. Nie przyjęła jednak żadnej z nich. Wdowa potajemnie romansowała ze skelligijskim jarlem Eistem Tuirseach, który proponował jej nawet zaręczyny, jednak ta nie wyrażała na to zgody. Możnowładztwo pokładało nadzieję w Pavettcie. Młoda dziewczyna miała poślubić kogoś, kto stanie się nowym królem. Calanthe chciała jak najdłużej do tego nie dopuścić. Pierwsze zaręczyny królewny przerwała gdy ta miała 10 lat, motywując to jej młodym wiekiem. Arystokracja przejrzała jednak jej plany i zażądała, by Pavetta w wieku 15 lat wyszła za mąż. thumb|Król Eist Tuirseach W 1250 roku Calanthe zorganizowała biesiadę. Przybyli m.in. goście ze Skellige – Crach an Craite, Eist Tuirseach – z którymi Calanthe wiązała przyszłość. Chciała bowiem zawiązać sojusz z Wyspiarzami, ponieważ nie atakowali oni sojuszników. Podczas uczty doszło do incydentu – przybył Duny, zwany Jeżem z Erlenwaldu, który rościł sobie prawo do królewny. Ostatecznie, mimo początkowemu sprzeciwu królowej, ręka Pavetty została oddana jemu''Kwestia ceny. Jak się później okazało, Calanthe wiedziała o tym, że Duny przyjdzie. Po oficjalnym zatwierdzeniu związku królewny Lwica skorzystała z okazji i sama zaręczyła się z jarlem Eistem Tuirseach. Cała uwaga arystokracji była skupiona na magicznym i budzącym niepokój związku Jeża i Pavetty, więc Calanthe mogła wyjść za Eista i wciąż być u władzy. I Wojna Północna Nilfgaardzka okupacja Emhyr var Emreis zamierzał przekształcić zdobyte królestwo w krainę piękna, taką jak Toussaint. Cintra utraciła niepodległość po I wojnie Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami i stała się wraz z Górnym Sodden oraz Attre prowincją nilfgaardzką o nazwie Cintra. Tymczasowym namiestnikiem prowincji został marszałek Menno Coehoorn. Emhyr zamierzał przekształcić to państwo w bogatą krainę. Większość mieszkańców uciekła za Jarugę, do Temerii i Redanii. Jednocześnie w armii temerskiej istniał korpus cintryjski, złożony z uciekinierów z ojczyzny, dowodzony przez marszałka Vissegerda. Oddział ten przeszedł jednak na stronę Nilfgaardu po tym, jak ogłoszono, że Ciri jest w Nilfgaardzie i ma zamiar wyjść za Emhyra. W bitwie pod Brenną walczył przeciwko Nordlingom. W skład prowincji Cintra oprócz tej krainy wchodziły jeszcze najprawdopodobniej krainy Górne Sodden, Zarzecze i Stoki oraz Angren. II Wojna Północna Po II wojnie Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami Cintra stała się państwem bluszczowym, całkowicie uzależnionym od Nilfgaardu, za sprawą mariażu Emhyra z fałszywą Ciri. Gry * Po wojnie Mag Turga dostarczało drewno nilfgaardzkiej administracji w Nazairze, Angrenie i Cintrze * Attre wciąż lennem Cintry * przed wojną Cintra bogata i zajęta handlem morskim i rzecznym * nielegalny przemyt towarów do innych krajów Północy Geografia Warunki W Cintrze występuje urodzajna ziemiaserial ''Wiedźmin, odc. Calanthe. Krajobraz państwa to przede wszystkim rozległe niziny z licznymi polami i pastwiskami, przecinanymi strumieniami. Jedyną znaną cintryjską rzeką jest Marnadal, której dolina należy do najgęściej zaludnionych obszarów królestwa''Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni. Graniczy z następującymi państwami: * od północy: ** Verden ** Sodden ** Brugge * od południa: ** Nazair Miejscowości * 20px Cintra – miasto stołeczne * 20px Chociebuż * 20px Tigg * Stare Sieci * Zimna WodaWiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów'' * Ortagor (?) Krainy * 20px Attre * 20px Strept * 20px Erlenwald * 20px Peixe de Mar Symbole państwowe Heraldyka Herb młodszy przedstawia w polu lazurowym trzy ukoronowane złote lwy kroczące i powstał za panowania Corama II – lwy z herbu starszego zyskały korony. Weksylologia Istnieją dwie wersje flagi. Pierwsza przedstawia błękitny krzyż i była założona przez Chlubę Cintry, natomiast druga przedstawia złote lwy na błękitnym proporcu, zawiesiły ją triremy płynące z Cintry na Skellige po zaginięciu statku Pavetty i Duny'ego. Osoby związane z państwem Mieszkańcy * Angoulême * Aurora Tasso * CarysThe Witcher Role-Playing Game * Cassandra du Toile * „Cintryjczyk”''Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon'' * DanekThe Witcher * Drogodar * Ebenezer Goya * Eylembert * Giaccomo VittiWiedźmin: Gra Przygodowa * Haxo * Johann Froben Junior * Korin * Lady Mabury * Lazlo * Lord Mabury * Martin * Menno Coehoorn ( ) * Myszowór ( ) * Ruiz Dorrit * Vilobrot * Vissegerd * Zoltan Chivay Rodzina królewska * Adalia ( ) * Becca ( ) * Ceran * Cirilla * fałszywa Cirilla * Cirra * Duny ( ) * Elen ( ) * Eschiva ( ) * Fiona ( ) * Pavetta * Rigoberta ( ) Władcy Kultura to be done * Cintryjskie faro - piwo słodzone syropem, ulubiony trunek żeglarzy z Cintry''Wiedźmin'' (gra). * Akademia Cintryjska * Order Złotego Lwa * elfie wychowanie * Chluba Cintry * cintryjska szkoła malunku * cintryjskie triremy * cintryjskie wahadło (fryzura) Cintryjczycy to naród dumny i waleczny ceniący sobie pokój i wolność. Nie poddali się, gdy niezwyciężony Nilfgaard stanął u ich bram, bohatersko stawiali opór do końca, co może świadczyć o ich niezwykłym męstwie, odwadze i patriotyzmie godnym naśladowania. Ustrój to be done Siły zbrojne Nie wiadomo ile Cintra liczyła sobie żołnierzy przed I wojną z Nilfgaardem, lecz jako jedno z większych i bogatszych królestw północy na pewno posiadało dość dużą armię, ale niewystarczającą by powstrzymać Nilfgaard. Galeria W2 SS Mapa Cintra.jpg|Mapa Cintry w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów G SS Rycerz z Cintry.jpg|Cintryjski rycerz G SS Wysłanniczka z Cintry.jpg|Wysłanniczka G SS Pasowanie na rycerza.jpg|Rycerskie pasowanie G SS Straż Cintry.jpg|Straż Przypisy Uwagi